M'accorderiez-vous cette danse?
by Uki96
Summary: Peter est vraiment ennuyé, Stiles aura 18 ans dans quelques jours et il n'a toujours pas d'idée de cadeau. En désespoir de cause, il se tourne vers son neveu, espérant avoir une bonne idée. Steter Slash. PWP, Lemon. M


Coucou tout le monde, oui il y a eu un silence radio assez long, mais bon… on y peut rien ce sont les aléas de la vie XD  
>Je reviens ici pour un OS, qui m'a été inspiré par Ian Bohen et sa perfection, et c'est aussi pour nous faire rêver moi et Soullakh… Donc voilà, en espérant que cela comblera les attentes du lama enragée XD<p>

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, Ian Bohen non plus (What a SHAME !) et la chanson de Shakira non plus XD

ENJOY !

* * *

><p>Peter était ennuyé, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. L'anniversaire de Stiles était dans quelques jours et il n'avait toujours pas d'idée pour son petit ami hyperactif.<p>

Il est vrai que lorsqu'il avait demandé à Stiles s'il pouvait l'emmener dîner, tout le monde avait été choqué. En effet, même Stiles lui-même pensait que le grand méchant loup était attiré par la mère de Scott, la belle et douce Mélissa.

Mais Peter en pinçait pour Stiles, surtout depuis le moment où il avait sciemment refusé la morsure. Personne ne refusait un tel cadeau, mais lui l'avait fait, et Peter était toujours impressionné par les gens qui possèdent une force de caractère assez prononcée, sans oublier son sarcasme à tout épreuve. A choisir, il aurait dut le mordre au lieu de Scott, mais il avait privilégié la force à l'intelligence, il l'avait toujours fait et avait compris son erreur le pouvoir ne vient qu'avec la sagesse, et un peu de manipulation aussi.

Mais tout cela ne réglait pas son problème d'idée de cadeau, il avait essayé de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait satisfaire son humain mais rien ne semblait être assez… _lui_. Il avait pensé aux fleurs, trop guimauve la boîte de chocolat, tellement prévisible la balade dans son petit bateau, pas assez intime. Et cela continuait encore et encore, chaque nouvelle idée qui apparaissait dans la tête du loup n'était pas assez bien pour lui.

En désespoir de cause, il s'était résolu de se tourner vers la personne qui connaissait le plus Stiles après Scott, Derek. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en train de lire un livre, tranquillement assis sur le sofa du loft. Descendant lentement les escaliers en métal, Peter essayait désespérément de trouver au moins une idée avant d'aller voir Derek.

N'ayant toujours pas d'inspiration divine pour l'anniversaire de Stiles, Peter soupira bruyamment avant de se poster devant Derek, une tête d'enfant boudeur et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda Derek d'un air agacé sans même levé les yeux de son bouquin.

- Oh, voyons ce n'est pas une manière d'accueillir son oncle préféré, tu pourrais commencer par ''hey comment ça va aujourd'hui ?'' ou encore…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? redemanda Derek, cette fois-ci levant rapidement les yeux avant de se replonger à nouveau dans sa lecture.

- Tu sais que l'on est au vingt-et-unième siècle et que les livres papier ne sont plus vraiment d'actualité ? »

Peter sourit lorsque son neveu referma violemment son livre avant de le jeter sur le canapé et se précipiter sur Peter pour lui mettre une main serrée autour de la gorge.

« Tu sais que je t'autorise à rester ici et je me demande encore pourquoi je le fais ! grogna dangereusement Derek alors qu'il pressait la gorge de Derek un peu plus, faisant légèrement grimacer l'autre loup.

- Parce que tu m'as tranché la gorge ? tenta Peter avec un sourire cynique.

- Tu avais tué Laura si je me souviens bien ? continua Derek en montrant ses dents et serrant encore plus. »

La respiration devenant légèrement difficile, Peter leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Ok, j'ai peut-être été un peu loin, mais tu ne veux pas me trucider n'est-ce pas ? Stiles te tuerait. »

A la mention de Stiles, Derek écarquilla les yeux avant de lentement desserrer sa main, laissant Peter tousser un peu, sa gorge encore brûlante du manque d'oxygène.

« Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment considérer la thérapie comme une philosophie, regarde-moi, je suis mort, assassiné par mon propre neveu et je m'en sors plutôt bien non ? »

En disant cela, Peter pris une pose en musclant son bras alors que son autre poing venait se mettre sur sa hanche. Le regard froid de Derek lui fit comprendre qu'une fois de plus son neveu avait une sérieuse carence en humour noir, ou en humour tout court pour ce qu'il en était.

« Tu es venu me voir uniquement pour me dire qu'il faut que je consulte ? C'est d'une utilité, grogna Derek en se dirigeant à nouveau vers le sofa pour reprendre sa lecture.

- En fait non, j'aurais besoin de tes conseils pour l'anniversaire de Stiles, comme tu es sorti avec lui une fois tu devrais pouvoir m'aider… »

La réaction de Derek fut immédiate, son dos se crispa entièrement alors qu'un grondement sourd se faisait entendre du fond de sa gorge alors qu'il se retournait lentement pour regarder Derek avec ses yeux devenus d'un bleu électrique.

« Répète ça pour voir ? menaça-t-il d'une voix calme, ce qui était tout aussi terrifiant qu'amusant selon l'avis de Peter.

- Je voulais savoir si Monsieur le grand méchant loup aurait une idée à me soumettre pour fêter les dix-huit ans de notre cher hyperactif qui ne peut se la boucler même dans les moments les plus dangereux. C'est vrai ça, commença Peter en oubliant Derek, même quand je l'ai menacé il ne cessait d'ouvrir sa bouche, non pas que je me plaigne, il a de ces lèvres, tu devrais les goûter elles ont ce goût de peur et d'excitation absolument délicieux et… »

La phrase de Peter ne se finit pas alors que Derek se jetait à nouveau sur lui, ses dents de loup à quelques centimètres de la gorge de son oncle.

« Tu l'ouvres encore une fois et je te promets que je t'arracherai la gorge avec mes dents ! »

La réaction de Derek fit rire Peter alors qu'il repoussa son neveu de sa gorge en souriant.

« Voyons, le garçon t'avait proposé de sortir avec lui et tu as eu tellement peur que tu t'es précipité sur une prof… ah non pardon… sur une entité maléfique remplie de vengeance qui se transformait en un monstre hideux… personnellement je suis ravi que tu ais laissé passer cette opportunité, cela dit il avait quand même l'air surpris le pauvre gamin, mais il est assez mignon quand il fait sa tête d'ahuri et… tu comptes m'aider ou pas ? Si cela peut te faire plaisir je dirais que c'est ton idée, ce qui sera le cas si tu m'aides à lui trouver un beau cadeau ! »

Derek continua de regarder furieusement son oncle alors qu'il redevenait humain.

« Pourquoi tu veux mon aide ?

- Parce que cela faisait longtemps que l'on n'avait pas eu une conversation oncle-neveu et quoi de mieux qu'un intérêt commun pour nous permettre de créer des liens à nouveau ?

- Je ne cours plus après Stiles désormais, continua Derek.

- Tu ne l'avais jamais fait de toute façon, pas de regrets ? Bon alors et ce cadeau ? »

Peter refit la tête de l'enfant boudeur, espérant faire craquer son neveu à l'usure. Cela eut l'air de fonctionner, puisque Derek soupira longuement, ses épaules s'affaissant alors qu'il regardait son oncle avec un air dépité.

« Tu as pensé aux fleurs ?

- Oh pitié, mais dans quel siècle tu vis ? Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé mais ce n'est pas son genre du tout tu devrais le savoir, je suis sûr que si je lui en offre il va chercher sur Internet chaque race de plantes et créer son herbier en une nuit… non je ne veux pas qu'il passe sa nuit autrement qu'avec moi. »

Peter se lécha la lèvre supérieure en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait prévu de faire à son humain pour ses dix-huit ans.

« C'est bon, supplia Derek, épargne moi les détails sordides je ne veux rien savoir de ta vie sexuelle, merde je ne voulais même pas savoir si tu en avais une !

- Oh tu n'es qu'un petit louveteau encore innocent, ce n'est pas grave, rigola doucement Peter devant l'air froid de Derek, donc, d'autres idées brillantes ?

- Tu peux toujours te déshabiller et te trémousser devant lui sur du Shakira pendant que l'on y est ! s'écria Derek exaspéré. J'en ai marre de toute façon, je retourne à ma lecture.

- Mais… commença Peter.

- Fin de la discussion, tu veux des idées ? Demande à Scott, il sera surement plus qualifié que moi !

- Mais…

- Fin de la discussion. »

Et sur ces mots, Derek rouvrit son livre et reprit sa lecture, laissant un Peter désemparé.

Remontant les escaliers pour retourner dans sa chambre, Peter repensa à la dernière phrase de son neveu. Il pourrait se trémousser sur du… comment s'appelait-elle ? Shakira c'était son nom, mais il ignorait comment faire un striptease dans les règles de l'art.

Décidant de creuser cette idée, il se mit devant son ordinateur portable et commença à se documenter sur le Net en quête de la technique d'effeuillage parfaite.

Au bout de deux heures intensives de recherches et de visionnage de vidéos qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, Peter avait une assez bonne idée de ce qu'il comptait faire pour l'anniversaire de son petit humain préféré.

Il prit son téléphone et fit quelques appels, en souriant fièrement de sa trouvaille parfaite.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Peter se retrouva à l'appartement de son humain, à l'attendre tranquillement qui était encore en cours.<p>

Pour patienter le temps, il se mit à observer la chambre de l'adolescent, encore remplie de feuilles sur dieu sait quel sujet farfelu qui avait dû traverser l'esprit du garçon.

Se saisissant d'une feuille, il se surprit à avoir un sourire alors que sur ce qui semblait être un cours d'économie, l'hyperactif n'avait cessé de gribouiller sur toute la copie des 'Peter est magnifique' ou encore des 'PS : Love !'. C'était des gamineries d'adolescents pré pubères mais Peter ne pouvait se départir de ce sourire idiot à la vue évidente de l'adoration que lui portait son jeune humain.

Entendant le bruit d'une clé tournant dans la serrure du bas, Peter se dépêcha de lâcher la feuille et de se rassoir sur le lit, attendant tranquillement l'adolescent.

Stiles entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, avant de jeter son sac sur le côté, et de sursauter en voyant le loup garou assit confortablement sur son lit.

« Bordel mais tu m'as fait peur ! cria Stiles.

- Voyons Stiles, susurra le loup, tu adores avoir peur, surtout quand tu as peur de moi. »

Stiles déglutit alors que Peter se levait souplement et s'approcha de lui avec sa démarche de prédateur, faisant reculer l'hyperactif jusqu'au mur.

Lorsque le garçon toucha enfin le mur, Peter se colla encore plus contre son humain, rapprochant leur corps dans une pseudo-étreinte qui fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Stiles, qui déglutit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il dans un couinement de voix que Peter trouva tellement mignon.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à craindre le grand méchant loup ? grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

- Non mais même le petit chaperon rouge ne le craignait pas plus que ça alors… je vois pas pourquoi moi je le ferais, surtout que d'un point de vue strictement métaphysique tu n'es pas vraiment un loup, plutôt une sorte d'hybride influencé par les phases lunaires et…

- Stiles ? coupa Peter d'une voix un peu agacée.

- O-oui ?

- Ferme-là ! »

Et pour être sûr que l'humain se taise, Peter s'empara de sa bouche dans un baiser passionné. Stiles gémit alors que le bêta lui mordillait les lèvres, avant de forcer l'entrée de sa bouche, et Stiles laissa passer le muscle chaud et leurs langues se rencontrèrent.

Peter ne se lassait jamais de goûter Stiles, il avait un goût salé mais aussi un peu acidulé qui le rendait complètement fou, et il ne cessait d'être surpris par l'habilité qu'avait Stiles pour l'embrasser.

Pourtant, bien trop tôt, Peter arrêta le baiser, non sans mordiller encore une fois la lèvre de Stiles qui gémit de frustration, une bosse déformant son pantalon.

« Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter comme ça, ce n'est pas humain !

- Je ne le suis pas, répondit Peter en passant son doigt sur la joue de Stiles, le faisant fermer les yeux pour savourer la caresse. Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ? »

Stiles rouvrit les yeux, ne cachant pas sa surprise, avant de se mettre à trépigner sur place, l'excitation se lisant maintenant dans ses yeux pour le grand plaisir de Peter.

« C'est mon anniversaire ! s'exclama le gamin d'un air encore plus surexcité que d'habitude.

- Tiens j'aurais pensé que tu aurais oublié, annonça d'un ton sarcastique Peter.

- Alors ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit à une surprise ? Non parce que dix-huit ans c'est pas rien hein ?! Surtout que je pense que mon père va m'acheter une nouvelle batterie pour la Jeep, Scott je pense qu'il va m'offrir cette boîte de préservatif qu'il veut absolument m'offrir depuis qu'il sait que tu sors avec moi, Mélissa va surement m'offrir un contrôle sanguin pour vérifier que tout va bien et…

- Mais tu te la fermes rarement n'est-ce pas ? souffla Peter d'un air exaspéré mais dans ses yeux brillait la lueur de l'amusement.

- Si j'étais silencieux tu te retrouverais seul avec ta sociopathie et tu te rendras fou tout seul, quoique j'ai un doute si l'on peut vraiment se rendre fou seul, c'est vrai quoi ! On est diagnostiqué fou que si quelqu'un nous le dis, alors si on est seul…

- STILES !

- Ok ok je me tais c'est bon… mais tu as quelque chose pour moi dis ? Hein dis ?

- Je peux te dire que si tu ne te tais pas tout de suite tu n'auras pas ta surprise, et crois-moi tu la veux ! »

Le regard chargé de promesse que Peter lui envoya acheva de convaincre Stiles de la mettre en sourdine pour au moins le temps qu'il reçoive sa surprise.

Peter se repoussa du corps du Stiles, avant de lui faire le signe de le suivre et de descendre pour sortir de la maison des Stilinski pour ensuite se diriger vers la Jeep du garçon.

« Tu es venu comment ? demanda l'hyperactif alors qu'il s'installait au volant.

- J'ai couru, répondit Peter, l'évidence même dans ses yeux.

- Tu as couru… répéta Stiles avec une tête abasourdie. Est-ce que pour une fois tu pourrais au moins prendre une voiture ?

- Stiles ? Tais-toi et va au loft, sinon plus de surprise rappelle-toi ! »

Stiles se renfrogna légèrement, avant de se mettre à sourire, mettant une de ses mains sur la cuisse du loup.

Peter se figea, avant de regarder d'un regard surpris Stiles qui lui rendit son regard innocemment.

« Stiles… commença Peter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Oh allez quoi, même le grand méchant loup a le droit de se faire toucher par son petit copain des fois ?

- Tu as peut-être raison, dit Peter en haussant les épaules, mais la sensation de la main chaude autour de sa cuisse était tout de même agréable, mais la pensée de ce qu'il comptait faire subir à son jeune humain dans quelques instants étaient encore plus agréable. »

Stiles se gara enfin devant l'immense immeuble des Hale, avant de descendre précipitamment et de tomber par terre.

Peter regarda avec humour le jeune garçon essayer de se relever avant de se prendre les pieds dans ses lacets pour retomber à nouveau.  
>Le sourire de Peter était immense face à la déconfiture de Stiles qui se renfrogna avant de tendre sa main à Peter qui la saisit pour relever l'adolescent et le presser à nouveau contre son corps.<p>

« Je me demande si le fait de t'avoir donné la morsure m'aurais apporté plus de problèmes ou au contraire calmer tes envies suicidaires… commenta Peter d'un air rêveur en caressant d'un doigt le bras de Stiles qui boudait légèrement. »

Regardant l'air un peu vexé de l'adolescent, Peter déposa un baiser au coin de la lèvre de Stiles, avant de le repousser pour lui faire signe d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

Arrivant devant l'immense porte coulissante du loft de Derek, Stiles sembla avoir des doutes, avant de se retourner vers son loup, avec des yeux inquiets.

« Dis, tu ne comptes pas me violer au moins ? »

Peter ouvrit grand les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire, faisant figer Stiles d'incompréhension.

« Stiles, continua de rire Peter, non je ne veux pas te violer, si je veux faire quoique ce soit de sexuel avec toi, crois-moi tu le demanderas bien avant que moi-même je te le demande. Ta surprise n'est pas un viol, c'est bien plus agréable ! Allez, ouvre ! »

Stiles se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte, et rentra dans le loft, un Peter assez impatient sur ses talons.

La vision laissa Stiles avec le souffle coupé. Le loft était dans le noir complet, des centaines de bougies étaient disposées partout dans l'appartement, de sorte que la pièce entière possédait cette sensation de sécurité, et au milieu, entourée de bougies, se trouvait une petite scène avec une barre argentée partant de la base de la scène pour monter jusqu'au plafond.

Un fauteuil se trouvait en face de la scène, dos à la baie vitrée, et c'est là que Peter conduisit un Stiles encore sous le choc.

« C'est pour faire des trucs de domination ça non ? commença Stiles en s'emballant.

- Mais décidément tu ne peux pas te taire toi n'est-ce pas ? Tais-toi et admire ! »

Peter se retourna alors et se dirigea sur le petit espace en dessous des escaliers en colimaçon, retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant d'appuyer sur la touche d'un lecteur, et les premières notes de la musique _She Wolf_ de Shakira se mirent à résonner doucement dans tout l'appartement.

Peter se mit à se balancer légèrement en rythme, le regard rivé sur Stiles qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, la compréhension et le désir se lisant sur son visage.

Peter se mit à ensuite à avancer langoureusement vers la scène, son bassin bougeant légèrement pour suivre les rythmes de la musique.

Arrivant enfin sur la scène, il monta dessus, alors que les paroles de la chanson commençaient.

Se saisissant de la barre, il tourna doucement autour, son autre main caressant son torse alors que les rythmes le possédaient.

Se mettant face à Stiles, qui était absolument bouche bée, Peter colla son dos contre la barre avant de descendre lentement en suivant le rythme langoureux de la musique. Arrivant au niveau du sol, il fit glisser ses mains sur son ventre alors qu'il arquait son dos vers l'arrière. Ses mains arrivant au niveau de son pantalon, il se redressa doucement avant de mettre ses mains devant lui, et d'avancer d'une manière féline en direction de Stiles.

Mettant ensuite ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs, il murmura à l'oreille de Stiles un grondement sourd alors que la chanteuse hurlait le cri du loup. Stiles se mit à trembler légèrement, mais ne dis rien, préférant regarder les fesses de Peter qui se remuait légèrement alors qu'il s'en retournait sur la scène.

Toujours le dos tourné à Stiles, Peter saisit à nouveau la barre avec sa main, avant de faire glisser son autre main sur sa hanche, se déhanchant suggestivement sur le rythme de la chanson.

Se retournant à nouveau, il mit chacune de ses mains sur ses hanches et continua de balancer son bassin de gauche à droite, son visage exprimant la luxure alors qu'il se mit à se lécher doucement les lèvres.

Alors que la chanteuse imitait à nouveau le cri du loup, Peter rapprocha ses mains pour faire sauter le bouton du pantalon, faisant à nouveau entendre le son guttural et sensuel du fond de sa gorge, faisant gémir d'envie Stiles qui se retenait de ne pas sauter sur son loup.

Remontant ses bras et les croisant sur ses hanches, le loup se saisit ensuite de son tshirt, avant de le remonter lentement, continuant ses mouvement de bassins, dévoilant petit à petit en suivant le rythme, ses abdos, puis ses pectoraux et enfin, il passa le tshirt au-dessus de sa tête, avant de le lâcher doucement pour qu'il retombe sur le côté, avant de faire redescendre doucement ses mains, les laissant caresser ses cheveux, avant de continuer sur ses joues barbues et ensuite suivre sur le cou pour enfin retourner caresser son torse.

Le rythme de la chanson se mit à s'accélérer, alors Peter fit glisser ses mains entre son caleçon et son pantalon, savourant la vision d'un Stiles se retenant difficilement de se jeter sur lui. Ses mains firent alors glisser le tissu du jean sur ses jambes, et arrivant enfin à ses pieds, il se dépêcha de les retirer, et de donner un léger coup dans le pantalon pour avoir de nouveau la scène pour lui.

Son boxer masquant tout aussi mal son érection que le pantalon de Stiles ne cachait pas la bosse qu'il pouvait voir, Peter se remit à avancer, cette fois-ci il avait la démarche lente et sûre du prédateur.

Quand il arriva enfin au niveau de son humain, Peter s'assit sur ses genoux, se frottant langoureusement contre l'hyperactif, le faisant gémir alors qu'il sentait la bosse sous ses fesse.

Mais la musique se finit alors, et Peter murmura ensuite dans l'oreille de Stiles.

« Le show privé, c'est dans la chambre, mais c'est à toi de voir. »

Le souffle chaud de Peter dans l'oreille de Stiles acheva de le décider, et Stiles hocha vivement de la tête, avant de dévorer à nouveau du regard Peter.

La sensation du corps lourd pressé contre son érection, les muscles légèrement en sueur et le regard vicieux et remplis de luxure firent gémir l'humain.

« Alors ? Ce show privé ? redemanda Peter d'un air sadique.

- Dans la chambre. Tout de suite. »

Ce furent les seuls mots que Stiles prononça, son esprit déjà concentré sur la suite de ce que Peter lui avait réservé comme surprise.

Peter se releva des genoux de Stiles, avant de le diriger vers les escaliers qu'il emprunta, un Stiles surexcité à sa suite.

Arrivant enfin dans sa chambre, Peter fit entrer Stiles qui fut surpris de trouver la chambre aussi éclairée de bougies, ainsi qu'une magnifique paire de menottes en cuir souple reliées par une chaîne en métal qui reposaient sur le lit, bien en évidence.

Stiles se retourna pour s'apercevoir que Peter le regardait avec un air affamé.

« P-Peter ? demanda Stiles d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne te violerai pas, mais la suite du show implique l'interdiction de me toucher, alors est-ce que tu me fais assez confiance pour te laisser attacher ?

- Non ! Enfin je veux dire, la logique voudrait que non mais bon, tu m'as vraiment donné envie alors… est-ce que ça va faire mal ?

- Les menottes ? Non, elles seront justes assez serrées pour que tu ne puisses pas te délivrer, mais tu ne les sentiras pas.

- Dans ce cas, je veux bien, acquiesça dans un souffle Stiles. »

Peter poussa lentement Stiles sur le lit, avant de le faire s'allonger, en le débarrassant préalablement de tous ses vêtements, ne le laissant qu'avec son boxer.

Ensuite, saisissant chacune de ses mains, il les attacha avec les menottes sur un des barreaux du lit, de sorte que l'humain avait ses bras repliés au-dessus de sa tête.

« Ce n'est pas trop serré ? demanda avec une voix vicieuse Peter tout en mordillant l'oreille de Stiles.

- N-non c'est bon… oui c'est bon… aaaaaah ! »

Les gémissements de Stiles continuaient de se faire entendre alors que l'hyperactif se faisait titiller l'oreille par la langue experte du bêta qui s'était allongé de tout son long sur le corps de son humain.

Peter continuait de taquiner doucement l'oreille de Stiles, avant de lentement suivre la ligne du cou, frottant son boxer contre celui de son humain et Stiles pencha la tête, offrant sa gorge nue, ne cessant de gémir alors que les mains de Peter caressaient toutes les parcelles de peau offertes de son corps.

Alors que le loup lui faisait un suçon à la base du cou, Stiles essaya désespérément de tirer sur les menottes afin de toucher le corps musclé et lascif de Peter, mais les menottes lui entaillèrent légèrement la chair, lui faisant ressentir une légère douleur qui lui traversa le corps alors que la chaleur se répercuta directement entre ses jambes.

« Laisse-moi te toucher supplia le garçon alors que Peter s'asseyait confortablement, ses fesses frottant contre le léger tissu du boxer de Stiles, le faisant encore gémir.

- Pourtant, je ne fais que commencer, sortit dans un grand sourire Peter. »

Peter continua de frotter son bassin, ressentant le sexe de Stiles qui frottait contre ses fesses, le remplissant de désir.

Mais voyant son humain avec les joues rouges, le souffle court et les yeux brillants de désir pour lui, Peter ne put se retenir et replongea à nouveau sur le cou de Stiles, mais cette fois-ci, sa langue traça un chemin qui descendit sur son torse, avant de venir mordiller le téton sensible.

Alors que la langue et les morsures s'alternaient, Stiles commençait en vouloir plus, et donnait de léger coups de bassin contre les fesses de Peter, essaya de calmer la brûlure de son sexe gorgé de plaisir.

Mais Peter comptait bien le forcer à le supplier, et il accentua la pression de ses fesses contre le bassin de Stiles, allant à la rencontre de ses coups de hanches, ce qui fit gémir de frustration Stiles.

Peter continua ensuite de lécher le torse offert, respirant les arômes d'excitation de Stiles qui stimulaient sa propre excitation, rendant son contrôle de lui encore plus difficile alors qu'il atteignait le nombril de Stiles.

Il plongea sa langue dedans, faisant apparaître des milliers de fourmillements de plaisir dans le ventre de Stiles qui hoqueta, alors qu'il commençait lentement à devenir fou.

« Peter, je te promets que si tu ne me touches pas _là_ très vite, je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! »

Peter rigola doucement, alors qu'il se décidait enfin à se lever de Stiles, pour faire glisser doucement le boxer, libérant le membre de l'humain qui essayait de se libérer pour pouvoir satisfaire son besoin de sexe.

L'odeur de Stiles était encore plus forte au niveau de son entre-jambe, et Peter commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui.

Il s'approcha ensuite du membre de Stiles, avant de sortir sa langue pour le lécher sur toute la longueur, faisant crier Stiles.

« Bordel ! Continue ! »

Et Peter ne fut que plus heureux d'obéir à cet ordre, et alors il mit le sexe dans sa bouche.

La saveur de Stiles était enivrante et elle lui faisait perdre complètement l'esprit. Il entreprit ensuite de lécher doucement le sexe, passant de la base et remontant doucement jusqu'au gland, et la réaction de Stiles fut immédiate et violente.

« Bordel je vais jouir ! Peter ! Aaaaaaah ! »

Et Peter continuait son traitement, sa main gauche caressant le torse de Stiles alors que sa main droite venait s'amuser avec les bourses de l'hyperactif, qui ne cessait de gémir face à l'assaut de sensation que son corps lui envoyait.

Mais, alors que le bêta sentit que Stiles allait atteindre l'orgasme, il arrêta et libéra le sexe, sous les cris frustrés du garçon.

« Bordel mais j'allais jouir !

- Désolé, ce n'était pas prévu pour tout de suite, mais c'est bon, j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui, je peux aller me coucher… »

Le regard de Stiles valait tout l'or du monde pour Peter, un mélange de fureur, de surprise et de choc.

« C'est une blague ?! Non mais tu vas pas me laisser comme ça ?! s'exclama Stiles bouche-bée.

- Mais non gamin, j'ai moi aussi des besoins et je t'avoue que de te voir attacher est une vision assez excitante, je ne compte pas te lâcher mon petit humain, sortit Peter avec une voix rauque et chargé de promesse, qui fit trembler Stiles qui se lécha la lèvre. »

Stiles soupira, mais son soupir se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que le loup se déshabilla complètement, montrant à Stiles à quel point il en avait aussi envie que lui.

Se remettant à nouveau sur l'hyperactif, Peter mit son entrée face au sexe de Stils qui agrandit les yeux.

« Tu comptes faire ça sans préparation ? Mais ce n'est pas censé être douloureux ?

- Tais-toi Stiles j'en ai envie depuis assez longtemps et rassure toi je suis grand. »

Peter se mit lentement à s'asseoir sur le membre de Stiles, il le sentait rentrer en lui petit à petit, le remplir lentement tout en lui écartant les chairs, lui faisant ressentir un mélange de désir et de douleur qui le fit gémir légèrement.

Mais la plus grosse réaction venait de Stiles qui avait renversé sa tête en arrière alors qu'il sentait la chaleur et l'étroitesse de Peter autour de son membre, et cela était délicieux, une douce chaleur partant de son bas-ventre se répandait dans tous ses membres.

Peter continua de s'abaisser lentement sur Stiles, respirant de plus en plus vite alors qu'il voulait s'empaler directement tellement il se sentait bien, mais il résista, voyant que Stiles n'aurait pas supporter autant de plaisir d'un coup.

Enfin, le bassin de Peter toucha celui de Stiles et il laissa échapper un gémissement, en écho à ceux de Stiles.

« P-Peter, bouge s'il-te-plaît, fais quelque chose c'est trop _bon _! »

La remarque de Stiles fit sourire Peter alors qu'il se releva pour s'abaisser violemment, laissant échapper un cri alors que le sexe de Stiles venait de toucher un point sensible en lui.

Stiles était sous le choc. Peter l'entoura complètement, sa chaleur lui faisait voir des étoiles, et surtout que le loup s'amusait à le torturer, il montait et descendait à une lenteur exaspérante, et il essayait désespérément de donner des coups de bassin pour pouvoir assouvir ses pulsion mais Peter contrôlait tous ses mouvement, le rendant proche de la jouissance mais ne pouvant jamais se satisfaire.

Peter ressentait un maximum de plaisir alors que la lenteur de ses va-et-vient lui provoquait une sensation de chaleur et de picotements, et quand le sexe de Stiles touchait sa prostate, cela lui envoyait des étoiles dans les yeux tellement c'était bon.

Mais alors que les tentatives de Stiles pour accélérer devinrent trop importantes, Peter commença à augmenter la fréquence de ses coups de bassins, augmentant son plaisir et celui de son humain alors que la chaleur qui augmentait dans son bas-ventre menaçait d'exploser.

La chaleur ne cessait de grandir alors que Stiles n'était plus que gémissement et plaisir entremêlés, et lorsque Peter, contractant ses muscles, se resserra autour du membre de Stiles, il s'abandonna et jouit dans un cri, se répandant dans l'antre chaude de son loup, alors que Peter jouissant sur son torse, dans un grognement animal.

Peter, son torse se soulevant rapidement en essayant de retrouver le souffle face à cet orgasme, regarda Stiles avec des yeux brillants. L'humain était rouge, les paupières lourdes, et le rythme cardiaque élevé, il était si beau dans sa décadence que Peter, se relevant, se dépêcha d'enlever les menottes pour rapprocher Stiles de lui et le coller contre lui.

« Euh… Pete ? C'est assez… sale en fait…

- Stiles ? Ta gueule et dors ! »

Et sur ces paroles, Peter rabattit les couvertures sur lui et son désormais amant.

« Bon anniversaire, mumura Peter en mordillant l'oreille de Stiles qui commençait déjà à lentement sombrer dans le sommeil.

- C'était le meilleur cadeau que l'on m'ai fait, répondit Stiles sur le même ton alors que ses bras se resserraient autour du loup, et déposant sa tête sur le torse, avant de s'endormir tranquillement. »

Peter, se sentant lentement glisser lui aussi, se demanda vite fait si d'ici demain, son pouvoir de guérison aurait eu le temps de guérir les courbatures et la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de ses fesses.

Vicieusement, il souhaitait que non, que tout le monde sache que Stiles l'avait fait sien et qu'il lui appartenait.

Et sur cette pensée, Peter s'endormit, heureux d'avoir pu faire plaisir à son petit ami.

* * *

><p>Et voilààààààààà, c'est terminé… faut vraiment me dire ce que vous en pensez parce que là moi… je suis dans le flou le plus total XD<p>

A la prochaine XD


End file.
